Wrong Love
by kim joungwook
Summary: Aku tahu sesuatu, cinta takkan pernah datang disaat yang salah. Karena cinta selalu ada di saat apapun. Tapi, entah mengapa rasa itu hadir di saat yang tidak tepat. Di saat aku tak membutuhkannya karena cinta yang lain. OnKey


Tittle : WRONG LOVE

Author : Kim Joungwook

Pairing : OnKey, -slight -OnSsica

Length : 1 of 2Shoot

Genre : Romance, drama

Summary : Aku tahu sesuatu, cinta takkan pernah datang disaat yang salah. Karena cinta selalu ada di saat apapun. Tapi, entah mengapa rasa itu hadir di saat yang tidak tepat. Di saat aku tak membutuhkannya karena cinta yang lain.

Nan otte?

[Onew]

….

Onew berjalan pelan memasuki halaman rumahnya. Rumah yang selama 1 minggu terakhir ini jarang ia datangi karena pekerjaannya yang sangat banyak. Selama 10 jam ia berada di kantor, menyelesaikan seluruh pekerjaan yang menumpuk akhir-akhir ini. Itupun belum termasuk jika ia lembur. Dan lagi, ia tak makan dengan teratur. Jika tidak diingatkan oleh halmoni atau sekretaris pribadinya, mungkin ia bisa tak makan sehari penuh.

"annyeong, chagiya…!" suara Jessica, yeojachingunya menjadi ucapan selamat datangnya di rumah itu. Onew memang memberikan duplikat kunci dari rumahnya.

"annyeong…" Onew membalas dengan malas.

"chagiya, bagaimana kalau sore ini kita jalan-jalan. Sudah lama kita tak jalan-jalan." ajak Jessica. Onew merabahkan tubuhnya di sofa, memandang yeoja itu dengan tatapan bersalah.

"mianhae, chagya! Tapi aku benar-benar lelah… lain kali, eoh?" ucap Onew. Jessica memasang wajah kesalnya. Ia menghentakkan kakinya di lantai.

"ya! Kau selalu saja menolak jika kuajak pergi… waktumu selalu kau habiskan di kantor! Memang ada seseorang istimewa di kantor?" ucap Jessica pedas. Iapun segera berjalan keluar dan membanting pintu.

"hah~!" Onew menghela nafas panjang. Memang seminggu ini ia tak pernah mengajak keluar kekasihnya itu. Ia sedang menangani proyek besar. Apalagi halmoni juga tengah pergi ke desa. Appa dan umma Onew sudah lama meninggal, dan perusahan milik appanya diwariskan kepadanya.

Tiba-tiba pikirannya terusik. Teringat kata-kata Jessica tentang orang yang istimewa di kantor. Entah mengapa di pikarannya melintas seorang namja cantik bernama Key. Kim Kibum. Sekretaris pribadinya. Seseorang yang bisa dibilang cerewet, sedikit menakutkan dengan sifatnya yang harus dipatuhi dan mata kucingnya yang tajam. Seseorang yang menemaninya selama ini ketika ia harus bergelut di kantor seorang diri. Seseorang yang membuatnya nyaman ketika ia berbicara dengannya meskipun nadanya sedikit ketus. Hah… that guy… namja yang telah menyatakan rasa sukanya terhadap Onew tadi siang.

…

Onew berjalan tergesa ke kantor. Haish. ….. Gara-gara ia kemarin harus memberi penjelasan kepada Jessica membuatnya menjadi terlambat tidur dan bangun kesiangan.

"ya! Palli!" teriakan Key membuatnya berlari ke arah lift dimana namja itu berada.

_Ting…_

Lift tertutup begitu ia melangkah masuk.

"hah….." Onew menghela nafasnya pelan. Merasa terselamatkan dengan masuk lift ini.

"aish… Kau terlambat lagi, hyung!" ucap Key. Onew tertawa pelan.

"lebih sopan lah, aku atasanmu!" balas Onew. Key sedikit salah tingkah dengan ucapan Onew. Di kantor memang ia bawahannya.

"n…ne... Mianhae.." gumam Key pelan. Onew tersenyum simpul. Hanya dengan kalimat itulah ia bisa menjinakkan Key. Meskipun sejujurnya ia tak akan marah jika Key bersikap biasa tanpa hormat di kantor. Ia sudah menganggap Key sebagai sahabatnya, bahkan mungkin lebih dari itu.

_Ting…._

Pintu lift terbuka. Key dengan tergesa berjalan mendahului Onew dan masuk ke dalam ruangan mereka. Mereka bekerja di ruangan yang sama.

"tolong jadwalku, Key-ssi." ucap Onew begitu mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi. Key segara berjalan ke arah Onew dnegan membawa note ditangannya.

"hmmm… mianhae, Onew-ssi. Hari ini jadwalmu lebih padat dari kemarin. Nanti jam 8-10 ada rapat dengan karyawan tentang pengembangan pabrik dan hasil selama sebulan ini. Jam 10-1 siang ada rapat dengan kim company. Setelah itu nanti anda akan di kantor untuk makan siang dan menandatangi beberapa berkas yang akan diserahkan oleh beberapa divisi di kantor ini. Lalu dari jam 3-6 ada rapat dengan pemimpin cabang lainnya. Mianhae, itu saja yang dapat saya sampaikan." jelas Key panjang lebar. Onew mengangguk pelan, membayangkan jadwalnya selama beberapa hari kedepan membuatnya benar-benar frustasi.

Tiba-tiba pikirannya teringat akan kejadian kemarin. Ia tersenyum kecil ketika mengingat pengakuan Key kemarin. Tentang perasaannya. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide iseng lewat di kepalanya.

Ia berdiri, menghampiri Key yang masih diam ditempatnya tadi membacakan jadwal Onew. Onew semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya. Tangan kirinya merengkuh pinggang Key yang dirasanya kecil untuk ukuran pinggang seorang namja. Tidak terlalu berbeda rasanya seperti memeluk pinggang Jessica. Ia menarik tubuh Key agar mendekat ke arahnya.

Key merasakan panas menjalar ke seluruh wajahnya. Apa yang akan dilakukan atasannya itu?

Ia memejamkan matanya saat onew mendekatkan wajahnya. Nafas Onew dapat ia rasakan, panas di pipinya.

Onew, entah mengapa terbawa suasana dengan posisi mereka. Niat awalnya hanya memeluk pinggang sekretarisnya itu untuk menggodanya dan melepasnya lagi. tapi ia justru mendekatkan wajahnya dan semakin tergoda untuk mencicipi bibir tipis milik Key.

Key membuka matanya lebar saat bibirnya merasakan kehadiran bibir Onew diatasnya. Ia sedikit tak percaya atas apa yang terjadi. Onew menciumnya.

Ia masih diam mematung saat Onew melepas ciumannya.

"tolong, Key-ssi. Kegiatan yang baru saja kita lakukan masukkan ke dalam jadwal pertamaku."ucap Onew pelan yang membuat Key tersadar dari lamunannya.

"morning kiss" bisik Onew di telinga Key. Key sedikit bergetar mendengar suara Onew yang sangat dekat dengan telinganya.

…

.

Onew duduk di bangku taman itu. Menikmati siang hari yang lumayan dingin di akhir musim gugur ini. Ia menoleh saat Key duduk disampingnya dengan membawa 2 gelas kopi di tangannya.

"ini…" ucap Key sembari mengulurkan segelas kopi kehadapan Onew. Dengan senang hati Onew merebut gelas itu.

"gomawo.." balas Onew. Ia menyesap pelan kopi yang masih panas itu. Cahaya matahari bersinar tak terlalu terik. Pohon yang rindang di samping mereka cukup membantu menutupi cahaya matahari dari atas mereka.

"key-ah, aku ingin bercerita sesuatu kepadamu. Sebagai sahabat…" ucap Onew pelan. Key menggeser duduknya, menatap Onew yang kini tengah memandang lurus kedepan.

"aku bingung dengan hatiku sendiri. Di satu sisi aku masih mencintai Jessica, tapi di sisi lain aku tertarik dengan orang lain. Aku tahu aku egois terhadap Jessica. Aku selalu menolak ketika ia mengajakku pergi 1 minggu ini. "

"Tapi aku benar-benar tak bisa. Bukankah aku benar-benar sibuk?" ucap Onew, meminta persetujuan Key. Key mengangguk, masih terus menatap wajah Onew serius.

"Hubunganku dengannya juga semakin renggang. Bahkan kemarin malam aku harus ke rumahnya selama 5 jam hanya untuk membujukny agar tidak marah kepadaku!" keluh Onew pelan. Key menyentuh lengan onew, memberikan sedikit kekuatan padanya.

"dan, aku ingin minta maaf kepadamu. Nan jeongmal mianhaeyo….." ucap Onew lirih. Key menyatukan alisnya bingung.

"wae? For what?" tanya Key bingung. Onew tersenyum pahit.

"tadi pagi. Mian karena sudah menciummu tanpa izin." jelas Onew pelan. Key tersenyum tulus. Entah mengapa kali ini ia tak mengeluarkan aura hitamnya seperti biasa.

"gwenchana." jawab Key pelan, meski ada sedikit rasa sakit dihatinya. Onew membalik tubuhnya, menatap Key dalam.

"tapi, aku benar-benar ingin membalas perasaanmu, Key-ah. Aku ingin sekali. Ada rasa di sini…" Onew menarik tangan Key dan menempelkan di dadanya. Key menatap Onew , ia menarik tangannya dari dada Onew.

"aku tak memaksamu, hyung… aku tak memaksamu membalas perasaanku. Bukankah sudah ada Jessica…?" ucap Key lirih. Onew sontak memeluk Key, menyandarkan kepala namja itu di dada bidang miliknya.

"mianhae, key….." bisik Onew lirih. Key balas memeluk Onew.

"nan gwenchana, hyung-ah…. Tetapkan hatimu. Aku tak ingin menyakiti hati orang lain untuk kebahagianku. Aku memang egois. Tapi aku tak ingin merebut namjachingu orang lain…" ucap Key dengan tawa paksanya. Onew menggeleng.

"ani kau tak merebutku. Aku memang sudah tertarik padamu lama. Tapi, Jessica… mianhae. Apa aku benar-benar harus memilih satu diantara kalian?" tanya Onew lagi. Key mengangguk di pelukan Onew.

"ne, hyung-ah. Aku tak mau salah satu diantara kita merasa tersakiti. Jika hyung memilih bertahan dengan Jessica, aku terima. Memang bukankah aku yang datang terlambat, eoh?" ucap Key pelan.

"dan jika hyung memilihku,…. Yang mungkin menurutku sedikit mustahil. Jelaskan baik-baik dengan Jessica…" tambah Key. Onew tersenyum, ia mengeratkan pelukannya.

"gomawo, Key-ah. Kau selalu ada di saat aku sedang sedih maupun senang. Gomawo.." ucap Onew tulus. Key menganngguk, masih dalam pelukan Onew.

"Onew-ssi…."

Suara seorang yeoja membuat dua namja itu melepas pelukan mereka. Onew membelalakkan matanya menatap Jessica yang kini berada di hadapannya. Tangan kanan Jessica menutup mulutnya, tidak percaya dengan pandangannya.

"Jessica…. Aku bisa jelaskan semua ini.!" teriak Onew sambil berdiri ketika melihat Jessica lari dari hadapannya. Onew berbalik, menatap Key yang masih duduk di tempatnya. Mencari persetujuan untuk mengejar yeoja itu.

Key tersenyum, lalu mengangguk. Menyetujui niat Onew untuk mengejar Jessica. Onewpun segera berlari mengejar Jessica, meninggalkan Key di situ.

Key menundukkan wajahnya, menatap ujung sepatunya. Air matanya jatuh, menetes, Membasahi sepatunya. Ia tak bisa menutupi sakit hatinya terhadap kejadian berusan. Ia tahu, ia salah. Tak seharusnya ia melakukan hal tadi dengan Onew. Terlebih ia tahu bahwa Onew masih berstatus sebagai Namjachingu dari Jessica. Tapi, hatinya benar-benar nyaman berada di sisi Onew.

_Nan otte?_

…

"ya! Chakkaman!" Teriak Onew keras. Tangannya berhasil mencekal tangan Jessica, membuatnya berhenti. Yeoja itu berbalik, menatap Onew dengan kilatan di matanya. Antara sedih dan marah.

"mwoya? Apalagi yang harus kau jelaskan?" balas Jessica dengan amarah. Tiba-tiba raut mukanya melunak, terlihat butiran bening itu mulai menuruni wajahnya. Membuat 2 sungai di kedua pipinya.

Onew tersenyum miris. Ia menarik Jessica untuk duduk di salah satu bangku di taman itu. Ia memeluk yeoja itu, membiarkan Jessica menangis puas di dadanya. Ada rasa takut ditinggalkan saat melihat yeoja itu menangis.

"uljima, ne? Mianhae,…" gumam Onew lirih. Ia mendekap erat tubuh Jessica, meminta maaf dengan kelakuan yang tadi ia lakukan. Jessica melepas pelukan Onew, menatap dalam ke mata Onew.

"keundae, apa hubungan oppa dengan namja itu?" tanya Jessica intens. Onew tersenyum manis.

"ani. Aku tak mempunyai hubungan apapun dengannya. Ia hanya sekretarisku. Itu saja. Tidak lebih….." jawab Onew pelan. Jessica menghapus air matanya, senyum terlihat merekah di bibirnya.

"jeongmal?" ucap yeoja itu. Onew mengangguk, memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

_Ping…._

Dering SMS membuatnya mengambil ponsel dari sakunya.

_From : Almighty Key_

_Ada jadwal nanti jam 2 anda harus kembali ke kantor._

….

Key menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi, memijit pelan keningnya. Ia pusing, ia capek dengan ini semua. Ia ingin mengundurkan diri dari semua cerita ini. Apa ia harus mengalah? Keluar dari perusahaan ini? Tapi ini cita-citanya menjadi seorang sekretaris pribadi…. Dan bukankah susah mencari kerja, eoh? Apalagi halmoni Onew atau Mrs. Lee sudah sangat dekat dengannya, sudah ia anggap sebagai halmoninya sendiri.

"aish, nan otte?" gumam Key pelan. Ia melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya. 01.55 pm. sebentar lagi Onew datang, ia sudah mengiriminya pesan tadi.

_Kreik…_

Suara pintu terbuka membuat Key kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia menunduk sedikit begitu Onew melangkah masuk. Ia berjalan ke arah Onew duduk dan memberikan sebuah surat yang harus ditandatangani oleh Onew.

"Onew-ssi, ini dokumen yang harus anda tangani. Lalu tumpukan berkas yang ada di atas meja adalah proposal yang butuh anda acc. Lalu nanti sebnatr lagi divisi pemasaran akan datang untuk mengambil dokumen ini. Tolong segera ditandatangani." jelas Key panjang lebar. Ia membungkuk hormat pada Onew dan kembali berjalan ke mejanya.

Key duduk kembali di tempatnya. Ia membuka laptopnya dan mulai mengetik tugasnya hari ini.

_Ping….._

Sebuah e-mail masuk ke laptopnya. Iapun segera membukanya.

_To : Kim_Kibum _

_From : Lee_Jinki _

_Subject : _

_Mianhae,.. Karena kejadian barusan aku meninggalkanmu sendiri di taman. Nan neomu mianhaeyo._

_Lain kali akan kuganti makan siang kita yang terganggu tadi. ^_^_

"hah….." Key mendesah pelan. e-mail ini melunturkan sedikit amarah yang masih bersarang di hatinya. Ia merasa kecewa karena ditinggal oleh namja yang ia sukai untuk mengejar yeoja lain. Aish… sungguh menyakitkan.

_To : Lee_Jinki _

_From : Kim_Kibum _

_Re-Subject : _

_Ne. nan karena sudah membuat Jessica salah paham terhadapmu._

_Kau tak perlu mengganti makan siangnya. _

Key menyandarkan tubuhnya begitu mengirim balasan e-mail itu. Ia merasa bingung atas apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ini semua benar-benar diluar kendalinya.

"eh?!" ia menatap Onew kaget saat tiba-tiba namja itu sudah berada dihadapannya. Namja itu menundukkan tubuhnya, kedua tangannya menumpu pada meja kerja milik Key. Onew berbisik tepat di telinga kanan Key. Key menahan nafasnya, merasakan sentuhan hangat di pipinya akibat desah nafas Onew.

"aku tunggu di DooBop pub malam ini. Jam 10" bisik Onew. Namja itupun kembali menjauhkan wajahnya dan berjalan keluar tanpa melirik Key lagi.

Key menatap kepergian Onew tak percaya. Mengapa namja itu melakukan hal konyol seperti tadi? Janjian? Di pub? Aneh. Benar-benar aneh.

"dia menggodaku, eoh?" gumam Key pada dirinya sendiri.

"semudah itukah ia menggodaku? Ckckckckck… ia tak tahu sedang berhadapan dengan almighty Key!" tambah Key. Iapun kembali fokus dengan laptopnya.

_Ring ding dong… ring ding dong…_

Sebuah dering telepon membuat Key langsung mengambil ponselnya. Ia mengerjap pelan menatap kaget pada nama kontak yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

_Onew Halmoni_

"ne. yoboseyo.."

"….."

"owh, ne, halmoni. Sore ini aku tak ada acara."

"….."

"mwo? Nanti jam 6?"

"….."

"hhmm… ne. arasseo.."

"….."

"ne. cheonmaneyo, halmoni!"

Key kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya. Halmoni Onew menyuruhnya datang jam 6 nanti dan memasak untuknya. Yeoja itu bilang ia merindukan masakan Key. Dan Key tak bisa menolak ajakan itu karena toh, ia tak punya acara sore ini.

Key memandang jam tangannya. 02.07pm.

Hah~! Masih banyak waktu tersisa.

"eh, tunggu! Kemana Onew hyung tadi! Ya! Onew-ssi~!" Key berteriak kecil lalu menyusul Onew keluar ruangan

.….

_Tok…tok…tok…_

Suara seseorang mengetuk pintu rumah membuat Onew meninggalkan sejenak tv yang menyala itu untuk membukakan pintu.

"eh, Key?" ucap Onew kaget begitu melihat seorang Key yang berdiri di depan rumahnya. Key tersenyum.

"ne. wae? Kau tak suka aku datang? Halmoni memintaku datang ke sini sore ini." jelas Key. Onew manggut-manggut paham.

"Onew-ah, apa itu Key? Suruh dia masuk!" suara halmoni terdengar dari dalam. Onew tertawa kecil.

"kau sudah dengar sendiri kan? Sana…" ucap Onew sembari membuka pintu lebih lebar untuk memberikan space Key agar masuk.

"gomawo.." ucap key pelan. Onewpun mengangkat kedua bahunya dan menutup pintu. Ia berjalan pelan di belakang Key yang duduk di sofa depan tv. Ia kembali duduk di tempatnya semula dan mulai fokus kembali dengan layar 21" di depannya itu.

"Ya! Key-ah, kajja, kita mulai masaknya!" suara Halmoni membuatnya berdiri.

"ne." jawab Key pelan. Ia mengangguk pelan pada halmoni dan membuka jaketnya. Ia melemparnya ke arah Onew dan berjalan ke arah dapur di mana halmoni menghilang.

Onew menoleh ke arah Key melangkah dan mendapati Key mengerling ke arahnya. Onew tersenyum kecil.

"dasar!" gerutunya pelan. Iapun kembali fokus dengan acara tvnya.

Ia sedang menonton sebuah reality show star king saat tiba-tiba tenggorokannya merasa haus. Iapun beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan menuju dapur.

_Cklek…._

Ia membuka pintu kulkas dan mengambil sebotol jus saat tak sengaja tatapan matanya beradu dengan Key yang sedang memasak di sana. Onew tersneyum kecil saat menyadari ada banyak cream yang belepotan di wajah Key.

Onewpun melangkah mendekat ke arah Key dan mengusap cream itu dengan ibu jarinya. Ia memasukkan cream itu ke dalam mulutnya dan mengulumnya singkat.

"hmm… sweet. Memang kau mau membuat apa?" tanya Onew. Seperti tersadar dari lamunannya, Key gelagapan dengan pertanyaan.

"eum,, itu,.. Aish. Tiramisu cake. " jawab Key. Onew terssenyum kecil melihat semburat merah di kedua pipi Key. Ia mengacak rambut Key asal dan meninggalkannya lagi.

"ya! Kau merusak rambutku!" teriak Key dari dapur. Lalu terdengar suara halmoni tertawa di samping Key.

….

"hhmm….. Masitta." Halmoni berkomentar saat ia memakan potongan kue tiramisu itu. Sedari tadi ia tak berhenti memuji masakan Key untuk makan malam ini. Dan Key hanya tersenyum dan terus mengucapkan terimakasih dengan pipi yang merona.

"seharusnya kau menjadi kekasih Onew."

"uhuk,,..uhuk…!" Key tersedak begitu Halmoni menyelesaikan ucapannya. Mwo? Kekasih Onew? Iapun meneguk air putih di sana. Rona merah semakin terlihat di kedua pipinya.

"aku namja halmoni…" ucap Key. Onew hanya tersenyum kecil sambil tak melepas pandangannya dari wajah merona Key.

"gwenchana. Memang tidak boleh jika kau namja? Lebih baik kau dari pada Jessica. Ke dapur saja ia tak mau, apalagi memasak. Ckckckck… payah!" komentar halmoni di tengah makan malamnya. Key tersenyum kecil.

"ya halmoni! Jessica tetap yeojachinguku." bela Onew. Key menundukkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan raut kecewa yang hadir.

"ck, tapi itukhan memang kenyataannya!" balas Halmoni. Onewpun hanya diam dan melanjutkan makannya. Ia tak bisa menyangkal fakta yang terbukti kebenarannya bukan?

…...

"hahahahahahaha…" suara tawa halmoni memenuhi ruang tv. Halmoni dan Key sedang menonton sebuah komedi yang sedang diputar di salah satu stasiun tv.

"hahahah…" Key ikut tertawa di samping halmoni. Di meja sudah tersedia camilan dan coklat panas untuk mereka.

"halmoni, aku pergi dulu. annyeong!" pamit Onew sembari berjalan keluar. Key melihat jam di tangan kirinya. Huft… jam 21.45. janjinya.

_Ping…_

Suara sms membuatnya membuka ponselnya.

_Onew_

_Kutunggu kedatanganmu._

"hah…" Key menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Iapun melirik halmoni yang masih serius dengan tvnya. Tak masalah ia membuat Onew menunggu sejenak.

Sudah hampir 30 menit sejak Onew meninggalkan rumah, drama yang tadi Key dan Halmoni tonton juga telah selesai. Ia menoleh ke arah yeoja disampingnya.

Key menyentuh lengan halmoni, membuat yeoja itu menoleh ke arahnya.

"key pergi dulu ya halmoni. Besok libur, key pagi-pagi akan memasakkan sarapan untuk halmoni." pamit Key. Halmoni tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"ne. gomawo untuk makan malamnya." balas Halmoni.

"jangan tidur terlalu malam halmoni. Annyeong!" ucap Key sembari memakai kembali jaketnya. Iapun keluar dan menutup pintu rumah. Ia punya duplikat kunci ini dari halmoni. Ia bisa masuk kapan saja.

"Onew…" key mendesah pelan di tengah udara malam yang kian dingin. Mulutnya sesekali mengeluarkan asap saat bernafas.

….

Suara musik yang menghentak di pub ditambah dengan cahaya yang remang-remang membuat manusia sulit mengenali kenalannya di sini. Banyak orang yang menghabiskan malamnya di pub ini, apalagi besok hari libur. Begitu juga Onew. Ia sudah di sana kurang lebih 30 menit sembari menunggu Key. Menghabiskan hampir dua botol wine merah di sana. Kesadarannya mulai hilang.

Ia sedang berpikir berat. Ia dan Key memang sudah lama menjadi sahabat. Mereka menghabiskan bangku SMU dan kuliah bersama. Tidak, mereka tidak pernah melakukan skinship yang berlebihan. Pelukan saja jarang mereka lakukan. Tapi sejak pengakuan Key beberapa hari yang lalu, ia sadar akan kehadiran namja cantik itu. Selama ini ia memadang Key sebagai sahabat, bukan seorang namja. Dan saat Key mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai dirinya, ia shock. Sungguh! Ia tak pernah menyangka sahabat sekaligus sekretaris pribadinya itu memiliki perasaan istimewa terhadapnya.

"ya! Onew-ah, apa yang kau lakukan!" suara nyaring Key membuat Onew mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang senang pada Key. Ia menepuk bangku di sebelahnya, menyuruh Key untuk duduk di sana.

"ck.." Key berdecak pelan dan duduk di sana. Ia memandang tajam ke arah Onew.

"kenapa kau menyuruhku datang ke sini?" tanya Key to the point. Onew tersenyum gaje.

"aku hik.. Kenyuruhmu kesini.. Hik.. Untuk mengantarku.. Hik…pulang…hik.. Jika aku .. Hik… sudah terlalu… hik… mabuk…hik.." jawab Onew di tengah cegukannya. Key menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia meneguk segelas wine milik Onew. Iapun melepas jaketnya dan berjalan ke arah meja bartender.

"saya ingin sebotol air putih dan segelas jus." ucap Key pada bartender itu. Ia lihat bartender itu sedikit tersenyum mendengar pesanan Key. Siapa yang tidak merasa geli jika mendengar seseorang memesan jus di tempat seperti ini?

Tak lama kemudian bartender itu menyerahkan pesanan Key. Ia langsung berbalik dan berjalan ke arah Onew. Ia menuangkan segelas air putih dan menyodorkannya ke arah Onew. Onew langsung meneguknya habis.

"ck, kau benar-benar ingin mabuk malam ini? Wine ini sangat keras." gerutu Key pada Onew. Onew hanya terkekeh pelan. Tiba-tiba ia berdiri, ia menarik Key dan menyeretnya ke dance floor.

"kajja, malam ini kita bersenang-senang!" ucap Onew setengah mabuk. Keypun hanya berdecak pelan dan mengikuti kemauan Onew. Ini semua benar-benar gila. Berkali-kali ia menemani Onew minum, berkali-kali pula ia melihat Onew mabuk, tapi belum pernah ia melihat Onew segila ini.

Onew menarik kedua tangan Key dan melingkarkannya di leher miliknya, sedangkan tangannya memeluk erat pinggang Key. Tak sampai sejengkal jarak wajah mereka. Cahaya yang remang-remang membuat wajah Key yang sudah benar-benar memerah tak nampak.

"kau benar-benar mabuk, Onew-ssi.." gumam Key. Onew tersenyum kecil, ia mengecup bibir Key kilat. Key sedikit kaget dengan tindakan yang baru saja dilakukan Onew.

"tapi aku masih sadar bahwa yang dihadapanku adalah sang almighty Key. Bahkan ia tak berkutik ketika kucium…" balas Onew dengan kekehan puas. Key melepas pelukannya di leher Onew dan mendorong tubuhnya dari Onew. Ia merasakan pelukan Onew di pinggangnya juga lepas. Ia menarik lengan Onew dan menyeretnya kembali ke meja tempatnya tadi duduk.

"lebih baik kau duduk di sini dan menyelesaikan minummu. Asal kau tahu saja, dengan minum-minum seperti ini, kau tak akan bisa menyelesaikan masalahmu!" Key sedikit berteriak untuk mengalahkan musik yang semakin keras. Onew hanya mengangguk dan kembali mennenggak wine itu.

Sudah hampir 3 jam ia menemani Onew di sana. Iapun menoleh, dan mendapati Onew sudah benar-benar mabuk. Iapun memakai kembali jaketnya dan membantu Onew berdiri.

"kajja, kita pulang!" ucap Key sembari memapah Onew. Onew hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti ke mana Key melangkah.

….

_Cklek…_

Bunyi pintu yang terbuka tidak membangunkan halmoni yang ada di rumah. Key segera membawa Onew ke kamarnya. Ia membaringkan tubuh itu di ranjangnya dan membuka kemeja yang ia pakai.

"eh?!" Key berteriak kaget saat tiba-tiba Onew menarik tubuhnya untuk tidur di sampingnya. Key mencoba memberontak dari pelukan Onew, tapi namja itu justru mempererat pelukannya.

"jebal, kumohon malam ini kau menemaniku di sini…" ucap Onew lirih. Key menurut, ia menghentikan aktifitasnya untuk melepas pelukan Onew. Wajahnya benar-benar memerah kali ini, seandainya saja lampu kamar dinyalakan akan kentara jelas rona kemerahan itu.

"ne.. Tapi biarkan aku menutup pintu kamar dan mengambil baju untukmu." ucap Key. Onewpun melepas pelukannya dan membuat Key bisa berdiri dan menutup pintu kamar itu. Ia membuka lemari onew dan mengambil piyama milik Onew. Ia membantu Onew untuk memakainya. Ia sengaja tak menyalakan lampu tidur, agar wajahnya yang memerah tidak terlihat.

_Sreet,,…_

Key menarik selimut hingga dadanya, ia sedikit menjaga jarak dengan Onew yang berada di sampingnya.

"eh?!" ia kaget saat Onew mencium puncak kepalanya.

"jumuseyo.." ucap Onew lirih. Iapun merebahkan kembali tubuhnya dan memeluk Key.

"ya! Nappeun namja…" gumam Key pelan. Onew tersenyum di sampingnya.

"but, you love me right?" balas Onew dengna mata yang terpejam. Key memukul dada Onew pelan dan memejamkan matanya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 lebih.

…

Onew mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, mencoba menyesuaikan pupil matanya dengan cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui celah gorden. Ia membuka matanya sempurna saat matanya sudah mampu melihat keadaan sekitar, termasuk menyadari bahwa namja cantik yang tadi malam menemaninya tidur sudah tak ada.

Onewpun duduk, bangun dari tidurnya. Ia berjalan gontai ke wastafel, ia membasuh mukanya dan menyikat giginya.

"hah~~!" Onew meregangkan sedikit tubuhnya, sisa mabuk tadi malam masih sedikit membuat kepalanya pusing. Ia keluar dari kamarnya, berjalan ke dapur. Ia ingin meminum susu pagi ini.

"Onew, kau sudah bangun? Kau tak mendengar Key membuka pintu? Halmoni tak mendengarnya." sapa Halmoni begitu melihat Onew di dapur. Onew tersenyum lalu menggeleng pelan.

"ani. Memang halmoni bangun jam berapa?" Onew balik bertanya. Matanya melirik Key yang tengah memotong sayuran. Dapat ia lihat Key menatap tajam ke arahnya, seolah berkata jangan-beritahu-halmoni.

"jam 6 tadi. Key-ssi, kau datang jam berapa?" tanya halmoni pada Key. Key tersenyum pada halmoni.

"tak lama sebelum halmoni bangun." jawab Key sopan. Halmoni hanya ber-oh dan kembali melanjutkan masaknya.

"kekekekek…" Onew terkekeh pelan sambil meneguk susunya melihat Key yang menyembunyikan wajah merahnya.

_Ting…tong…  
_

Bunyi bel rumah membuat Onew berjalan ke arah pintu depan, meninggalkan Key dan halmoni yang sedang membuat sarapan mereka hari ini.

''nuguseyo?'' tanya Onew dari intercom.

''Jessica." suara yeoja terdengar dari luar. Senyum tak disembunyikan dari bibir Onew, ia tersenyum mengetahui Jessica yang kini berdiri di balik pintu.

_Kreik,,,,,…_

Onew membuka pintu dan langsung disambut dengan pelukan dari yeojachingunya itu.

"bogoshipo, chagy!" ucap Jessica riang di tengah pelukannya dengan Onew. Onew terkekeh pelan, ia cium ujung kepala dari yeoja itu.

"nado, bogishipta, eoh?" balas Onew. Jessica ,melepas pelukannya dan menatap Onew dengan alis yang menyatu.

"baunya harum. Siapa yang memasak?" tanya Jessica pelan. Onew terdiam sejenak. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Jika ia menjawab jujur, ia tak ingin hati yeoja ini tersakiti… tetapi jika ia berbohong-

"onew-ah.. Nuguya?'' belum sempat Onew membalas pertanyaan Jessica, Key sudah muncul dari dapur dengan celemek pink yang ia kenakan.

"eh?!" Key langsung menutup mulutnya begitu menyadari siapa yang datang, tapi, ia tak bisa mengembalikan dirinya untuk bersembunyi lagi di dapur.

"annyeong Jessica.. Masuk!" ucap Key ramah. Ia melirik Onew tajam lalu kembali menghilang ke arah dapur.

"hah~!" onew mendesah pelan. Ia menarik lengan Jessica dan menyyuruhnya masuk. Ia menyuruh yeoja itu menunggu di ruang tamu dan mengambilkan minum.

"tunggu di sini, aku akan segera kembali!" ucap Onew pelan. Jessica hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk patuh.

…

Onew membuka lemari es perlahan. Mengambil 2 botol minuman kaleng dari dalam. Ia menimang dua kaleng itu, memandang Key yang masih serius dengan masakannya.

"ah~!" Key berteriak kecil saat pipinya merasakan suhu yang dingin. Key sontak menoleh, dan mendapati Onew berdiri dengan memegang kaleng dingin di kedua tangannya.

_Takk…._

"aww~!" Onew merintih kecil saat spatula milik Key mendarat 'lembut' dikepalanya.

"aish, itu sakit, Key" rajuk Onew. Tangannya mengelus lembut kepalanya, berusaha mengurangi rasa nyeri akibat pukulan Key.

"that's your fault!" jawab Key ketus. Ia sudah kembali fokus pada masakannya. Onew tersenyum kecil.

_Chuu~_

Onew langsung lari keluar dapur setelah mengambil ciuman kecil di pipi Key. Ia kabur sebelum mendapat 'hadiah' lagi dri namja cantik itu.

"ck. Nappeun…" gerutu Key pelan. Tampak rona kemerahan muncul di kedua pipinya.

"eh, Key-ah. Neon gwenchana? Wajahnya terlihat memerah.." suara halmoni yang tiba-tiba hadir menginterupsi pekerjaannya.

"a…ani. Nan gwenchana. Hanya terlalu panas, sudah lama di depan kompor." Key menjawab dengan gugup, takut jika tindakan Onew tadi terlihat oleh Halmoni.

"owh… otte? Masakannya sudah jadi? Sudah hampir jam 7." ucap Halmoni. Key tersenyum kecil.

"hmm… sebentar lagi selesai halmoni." jawab Key masih berkutat dengan masakannya. Halmoni menengok ke ruang makan, mencari sosok Onew yang tidak ada di pandangannya.

"ehm… Key, dimana Onew?'' tanya Halmoni.

"di ruang tamu. Ada tamu tadi." jawab Key sedikit acuh.

"siapa ya yang bertamu pagi-pagi begini…" gumam Halmoni sendri. Ia sudah berjalan ke arah ruang tamu saat Key akan memanggil yeoja itu. Key hanya mengedikkan bahunya saat tak lagi mendapati halmoni di dapur.

…..

"chagi, ada apa kau datang pagi-pagi ke sini?" tanya Onew begitu kembali duduk di samping yeojachingunya itu.

"ani. Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu hari ini denganmu. Kau tak lupakan, besok aku harus pergi ke amerika selama 1 minggu? Aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu…"ucap Jessica lirih. Dapat terlihat kesedihan terpancar dari kedua mata indahnya.

"hahaha…. Gwenchana. Bukankah kita masih bisa berhubungan? Lagipula itu hanya seminggu chagi~! Aku kan juga sering meninggalkanmu keluar kota atau bahkan keluar negeri kan?" jawab Onew tenang. Ia mencium pipi Jessica sekilas, hanya ingin menenangkan yeoja itu. Tangan kanannya memeluk bahu kekasihnya itu, membelainya lembut.

"tapikan itu beda, jagiya~! Aku itu pergi untuk bertemu dengan keluarga besarku. Aku ingin mengajamu ikut, aku ingin memperkenalkan dirimu sebagai kekasihku dan juga calon keluarga baru. Jhoa, ne?" jelas Jessica. Onew tersenyum tulus.

"mianhae, chagi. Tapi aku sudah bilangkan bahwa aku tidak bisa meninggalkan perusahaan dalam waktu dekat ini? Mianhae.." ucap onew ia merasa sedikit bersalah sudah mengecewakan yeoja cantik itu.

"hahaha…. Sudahlah. Gwenchana. Arasseoni" ucap Jessica kemudian. Onew mengecup pipi Jessica lagi, merasa senang saat melihat kehadiaran rona merah diwajahnya. Mirip dengan….

"ani…ani…." Onew menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Jessica menatap namjachingunya itu bingung.

"wae?" tanya yeoja itu. Onew hanya terdiam dan menggeleng pelan.

"gwenchana." onew tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa ia membayangkan wajah namja itu saat ia sedang bersama jessica. Bagaimana bisa bayangan wajah Key saat ia cium bisa hadir begitu saja dihadapannya?

Aish~! Sepetinya ia mulai gila.

"onew-ah, Jessica-ssi, kajja, kita sarapan.." suara Halmoni menginterupsi kegiatan mereka berdua. Jessica mengangguk sopan dan mengikuti Onew berjalan menuju ruang makan.

…

"kajja kita makan…" Halmoni berkata setelah Key selesai membawa hidangan terakhir ke meja makan. Mereka mengangguk bersama dan mulai mengambil alat makannya masing-masing.

Hening….

Suasana menjadi hening, hanya dentingan sumpit dan alat makan lainnya yang terdengar. Key memandang halmoni dan Onew, menatap wajah mereka bergantian. Sesekali ia melirik pada yeoja cantik yang duduk di samping Onew. Sedikit berdecak kesal karena melihat mereka sesekali bersuapan.

"ck.."

"kenapa Key-ah, apa ada masalah?" ucapan Halmoni menginterupsi aktifitas Key yang tengah mengamati sepasang kekasih di hadapannya. Key tersenyum gugup, ia memainkan sumpitnya ragu.

"em- a.. Apa masakanku enak?" tanya Key sedikit pelan. Halmoni tertawa kecil.

"key-ah, kau tak perlu takut masakanmu tak enak. Masakan apapun yang kau buat pasti akan lezat. Jinjja masitta,.." komentar Halmoni tak dipungkiri membuat kedua pipi namja itu bersemu merah. Key tersenyum senang.

"halmoni terlalu memujinya, bukankah makanan ini biasa saja? Kuakui memang tak buruk…" jawab Onew santai. Key mendelikkan matanya tajam, seolah berkata mati-kau.

"masakanmu memang enak, key-ah…" ucap Jessica. Key hanya mengangguk kecil dan bergumam gomawo.

"hmm…. Belajarlah memasak Jessica-ssi. Aku ingin nanti istri cucuku bisa memasak sebaik Key." ucapan Halmoni membuat ketiga orang lainnya diruangan itu terdiam.

Aish~! Ini buruk.

"a..ah… n..ne halmoni.." jawab Jessica pelan. Onew dan Key memilih diam, melanjutkan sarapannya.

Suasan kembali hening. Mereka mulai fokus dengan makanannya masing-masing.

"halmoni duluan, ne?" halmoni bangkit dari duduknya. Key ikut berdiri, mengantar Halmoni menuju kamarnya. Tinggal Onew dan Jessica yang duduk disana.

"neo,.. Gwenchana?" pertanyaan dari Onew membuat yeoja itu memiringkan sedikit kepalanya dan menatap Onew bingung.

"naega ? Nan gwenchana…" jawab Jessica lembut. Ia masih menatap Onew yang kini tengah meneguk minumannya.

"kurasa benar kata halmoni, sebaiknya aku belajar masak." ucapan Jessica hampir membuat Onew kembali mengeluarkan minumnya. Sebisa mungkin ia telan minumnya.

"mworago? Jeongmalyo?" dan pertanyaan Onew itu hanya dijawab dengan anggukan dan senyuman kecil di bibir yeoja itu.

"kurasa aku harus menjadi orang pertama yang mencicipi masakanmu…." gumam Onew pelan.

"semoga saja…." balas Jessica sembari beranjak dari duduknya.

"oedi?"

"ayo pergi jalan-jalan…." ajak Jessica. Ia mengerlingkan sebelah matanya, membuat Onew terkikik geli dan segera berdiri. Ia menggenggam tangan Jessica, menarik yeoja itu keluar dari rumahnya.

"halmoni, Key, aku pergi dulu!" Onew berteriak sebelum menutup pintu depan.

_Blamm…_

"dasar anak muda tak tahu sopan santun!" halmoni menggerutu pelan. Key yang duduk di ranjang halmoni hanya tersenyum simpul.

"oh, ya Key, Halmoni akan kembali ke desa. Urusan yang kemarin belum selesai." jelas Halmoni. Key hanya manggut-manggut paham.

"dan tolong selama halmoni ke desa, kamu bisa tinggal di sini?" pertanyaan Halmoni langsung mendapat tanggapan dari Key dengan mata yang melebar dan ekspresi terkejutnya. Ia menoleh ke arah Halmoni, mencari penjelasan dari yeoja yang sudah mulai keriput itu.

"jebal, dari seminggu kemarin saat tak ada halmoni, makan Onew tak teratur. Halmoni hanya tak ingin ia sakit." jelas Halmoni. Key masih diam, tak bergeming.

"Nanti sore halmoni berangkat, otte? Kau mau?" tanya Halmoni. Key menatap halmoni, mencari pengertian di sana.

"aku tahu, Key. Kau orang yang baik, kau juga pandai memasak. Jebal?" tambah halmoni lagi. key tersenyum, ia mengangguk. Dari awal memang ia tak ingin menolak. Ia sangat mencintai yeoja yang sudah ia anggap halmoni kandungnya. Ia tak punya halmoni ataupun haraboji lagi. appa dan ummanya tinggal di Jepang, mengurusi kebun mereka di sana. Dan kini, ia tinggal sendiri di salah satu apartement tak jauh dari tempatnya bekerja aka kantor Onew.

…

"baiklah Key, halmoni pergi dulu, ne? josimhae…" ucap Halmoni sembari melambaikan tangannya.

Key mengangguk sopan, ia balas lambaian tangan Halmoni.

"ne, nado josimhae, Halmoni." key berdiri di depan rumah Onew, memandang mobil yang dinaiki Halmoni berlalu.

Key masuk ke dalam rumah, memandang seluruh ruangan itu dengan malas. Yah, dia sendiri di situ, Onew belum pulang sejak pergi dengan Jessica.

-KEY POV-

"hah~ capeknya~" aku merebahkan tubuhku di sofa ruang tamu. Aku memandang puas rumah ini, setelah 1 jam lebih berkutat dengan rumah 1 lantai ini, akhirnya aku bisa melihatnya bersih.

"eh, tunggu! Bukannya tadi halmoni bilang kalau setiap 2 hari sekali akan ada pembantu yang datang untuk membersihkan rumah sekaligus laundry baju?"aku bergumam sendiri. Aish~ bodohnya diriku…

Aku merasakan mataku smeakin berat. Jam berapa?

Aku melihat jam yang ada di atas meja, 05.13 pm.

"hoam~!" aku menutup mulutku. Aku mengantuk. Eh, gelap….

-AUTHOR POV-

Key tertidur di sofa ruang tamu dengan pintu yang tak terkunci. Hari semakin gelap, mempengaruhi penerangan di dalam rumah yang lampunya belum menyala.

Gelap. Kesan pertama saat memasuki rumah itu.

_Cklek…_

Seseorang membuka pintu setelah berbincang singkat dengan seorang yeoja yang baru saja meninggalkan rumah ini.

"Halmoni?" suara Onew menggema di seluruh ruangan.

_Siing…_

Hening, tak ada satupun suara yang menyahut suara Onew. Namja itu meraba dinding,mencari saklar lampu.

"huft…" Onew bernafas lega saat lampu sudah menyala. Ia memandang ke sekeliling ruang tamu, tak ada orang?  
"eh?!" Onew sedikit terkejut saat melihat Key terbaring di sofa. Ia mendekati sofa itu, melihat lebih dekat apakah benar apa yang ia lihat itu.

"key?" Onew memanggil namanya. Tak mendapat respon apapun dari sang pemilik nama, ia tahu bahwa key tidur.

Onew mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh. Ia langkahkan kakinya mengelilingi rumah ini, menyalakan seluruh lampu yang ada.

"lebih baik aku mandi!" ucap Onew pada dirinya sendiri, iapun masuk ke dalam kamarnya untuk mandi sekaligus mengganti pakaiannya.

…..

"eung?" Key menggeliat tak nyaman. Ia membuka matanya perlahan, menyesuaikan pupilnya dengan cahaya terang di ruangan itu, didudukkannya tubuhnya. Ia memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, mencoba mengingat mengapa ia bisa tertidur di sini.

"oh.." Key ingat, tadi ia tertidur setelah membersihkan rumah Halmoni.

eh, tunggu, bukannya tadi ia tidak menyalakan lampu? Key sedikit merinding ketika mengingat beberapa film horror yang pernah ia lihat. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari penunjuk waktu di ruangan ini.

Gotcha! Pukul 06.53 pm.

Samar-samar dapat ia dengar suara tv menyala dari ruang keluarga. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang keluarga, berharap ada 'seseorang' di sana. Seorang manusia, bukan makhluk lain.

"Onew?" key berujar pelan. Tanap sadar, tangannya mencengkeram erat ujung kaos yang ia pakai, mencoba meredam rasa takutnya.

"BAA"

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

_BRUUK…._

"aw..!" Key meringis pelan saat pantatnya dengan tidak elit menabrak lantai dibawahnya. Ia terjatuh, saat sebelumnya memekik kaget mengetahui seseorang dihadapannya berteriak tiba-tiba.

"hahahahahah…." Key mendengus sebal saat mengetahui dalang yang telah membuatnya terjatuh.

"ONEW!" Key menatap sebal pada namja satu itu. Mata kucingnya menyipit, memandang tajam pada Onew.

Onew menghentikan tawanya. Ia balik menatap Key yang masih terduduk jatuh. Tangannya terulur, mencoba membantu Key untuk bangkit.

"mian.." ucap Onew lembut. Key mendengus pelan saat melihat Onew berusaha menahan tawanya. Dengan cepat Key bangun, tak mengindahkan uluran tangan Onew

Key berjalan cepat meninggalkan Onew, menuju dapur. Namja manis itu meneguk segelas air dan duduk di sana, mencoba menetralkan kembali detak jantungnya yang sempat berpacu terlalu keras.

"marah, eoh?" ucapan Onew membuatnya menoleh, menatap tajam pada namja itu.

"ani." jawab Key singkat. Onew hanya diam, tak bermaksud menanggapi ucapan Key.

"ohya, ngomong-ngomong, halmoni-ga eodiseo?" tanya Onew, ia kini duduk di samping Key. Key mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh.

"halmoni bilang beliau mau ke desa lagi." jawab Key singkat. Onew hanya manggut-manggut paham.

"lalu, kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Onew lagi. Key mendengus kesal.

"kau banyak tanya! Terserah aku, aku mau di sini, atau di rumahku, bukan urusanmu!" teriak Key. Onew tersenyum kecil. Namja itu belum memaafkannya.

_Sreet…._

"eh,.!" Key memekik kecil saat Onew tiba-tiba memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang.

"harus berapa kali aku meminta maaf kepadamu, hm?" Tanya Onew lembut. Ia mengecup pelan tengkuk Key, membuat si pemilik leher menggelinjang geli.

"hentikan Onew!" Key berusaha memberontak, tapi sia-sia, mengingat kekuatan Onew lebih besar darinya.

Chu~

Onew mengecup lagi tengkuk Key.

"mian.."

Chu~

"mian"

Chu~

"mianhae.."

Lagi, namja itu mengecup berkali-kali tengkuk Key, berulang kali mengucapkan kata maaf.

"O…Onew-ah, jebal! Berhenti!" Key merengek untuk kesekian kalinya. Dan kali ini Onew menghentikannya. Onew tertawa melihat Key menundukkan wajahnya malu. Ia tahu, namja cantik itu pasti merona.

"ah~ Key-ah, !" Onew menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Key, memejamkan matanya nyaman. Ia menghirup dalam aroma tubuh key, menenangkan.

"o..onew-ah?" Key kembali mengangkat wajahnya, menyentuh lembut kepala Onew.

"hm…?" Onew balik bertanya, namja itu belum mau mengangkat wajahnya.

"a…aku mau mandi." ucap Key pelan. Onew langsung mengangkat wajahnya begitu mendengar ucapan Key. Namja kelinci itu membalik tubuh Key, membuat mereka saling berhadapan.

"aku akan memutuskan Jessica."

TBC


End file.
